


Something Worth Celebrating

by BookMouseGirl



Series: Love Letters [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Relationship, Robin's Birthday, The Ritz, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMouseGirl/pseuds/BookMouseGirl
Summary: Cormoran decides to take a leap into the unknown and let Robin know of his feelings on her 30th Birthday.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Ilsa Herbert & Nick Herbert & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Love Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114451
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Champagne at the Ritz

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually a prequel to No One Writes Love Letters Anymore. I hope you'll enjoy it.

They had met under unusual circumstances, in fact, Cormoran had almost accidentally killed Robin. It was almost as if they were magnets being pulled toward each other. And here they were years later and they were still resisting the pull between them. Every time they got closer to coming together, they would find a way to push themselves in opposite directions. Both of them so desperately wanted to be that person for the other, and yet, the fear of finding something more was real. They both knew that they could lose everything if they didn’t work out. But with each passing day it was getting harder and harder to stay behind that proverbial line in the sand.

The night of Robin’s birthday was the moment for big decisions from both of them. It was almost as if it was a now or never moment. After shopping for her new perfume, as they walked to the Ritz for champagne, Cormoran made his decision. As they walked side-by-side, he reached out for her hand, bringing the inside of her palm to his lips for a brief kiss before tangling her fingers with his own. He watched the crimson blush creep across her cheeks at his gesture causing him to smile.

Once they were seated Cormoran wasn’t sure how to proceed. He’d seemed to have lost all the bravado he’d had when they were walking here. He knew he needed to start somewhere, so he went with the first thing to come to mind.

“Are you excited about the birthday dinner Ilsa has planned for you tomorrow?” he asked, trying not to completely stare at her lips as she took a sip of her champagne.

“Yes, but I’m sure it can’t possibly top any of this. You’ve spoiled me today Cormoran,” she responded, brightly smiling.

“You deserve all this and more. I’m sorry I wasn’t a better partner this last year,” he said, fidgeting with his glass.

“Hey,” she said reaching across the table for his hand. “You needed to be with Joan. I’m sorry that I wasn’t communicating better with you about how I was feeling. It has been quite the year for the both of us.”

“I’m going to do better, I promise,” he responded with another kiss to the palm of her hand. He smiled as she blushed again at the gesture. “Should we toast to new beginnings?”

“Yes, that sounds wonderful. To new beginnings,” she said, as they clinked glasses.

After their toast and a couple glasses of champagne, Cormoran was feeling happy and he knew what he needed to do. He needed to know that she was on the same page as him. Sitting here with her he was reminded of another day and knew that right now was the right time and place to ask. He finished off his glass of champagne before taking his leap into the unknown.

“Robin, do you remember that day at the racetrack when I asked you about where you saw the agency going?”

“Yes, of course. I thought you were trying to make me your secretary again because of my panic attacks. It wasn’t one of my finer moments,” she replied, shaking her head at the memory.

“Well, it seems kind of appropriate to ask, since we are once again having champagne, but where do you see us going in the future? Not the business, just you and me.”

“I, I don’t know. I mean I’ve thought about it, but you and the agency are everything to me Cormoran. I don’t want to lose that, but I like how much closer we seem lately. I love the moments we spend together away from the job. This, today, is everything I have ever wanted in a birthday. Matt never made me feel this special.” He couldn’t help smiling at her admission.

“I agree with you on all of that Robin. You and our agency are everything, and starting something more between the two of us could either be the best thing in the world, or it could be the straw that breaks the camel’s back. But the longer time goes by the more and more I find myself wanting to try. I want to try with you. I feel like we’ve been slowly moving our relationship in this direction for a while now. Every moment I spend with you is so special; whether we are at work or like now, I want more of those moments. I’ve almost said something a few times, but somehow I have always talked myself out of it. Just think about it, okay?”

***

After leaving the Ritz they decided to head for the office, it seemed like the best place to continue discussing their relationship and where they wanted it to go. Everything about them revolved around that office, so it seemed the perfect place to make some new permanent decisions. It seemed very symbolic though that they decided to walk up those stairs together holding hands, like maybe the decision had already been made; that from now on they were a true unit and partners in every way possible.

Before Cormoran could reach for his keys to unlock the office door Robin took his other hand so that they were facing each other. Cormoran had a worried look on his face that meant he thought Robin had possibly changed her mind about their relationship moving in a new direction. She made sure to squash that notion immediately. Pressing herself closer to him she moved her hands up his arms to cup his face before kissing him square on the mouth.

So shocked by Robin’s bold move Cormoran almost fell backward, and wouldn’t that have been ironic, him falling to his death down the stairs he’d almost killed her on years previously. Thankfully his brain caught up quickly and he pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss. He had to admit that this was the sweetest kiss he’d ever experienced, and the taste of champagne still on her lips had nothing to do with it. It also ended much too quickly if he was honest.

“I thought that maybe this was the right place for a first kiss,” Robin said a little breathless.

“Think you were right, but I was a little caught off guard and almost tumbled backward down the stairs. But that might have made it perfect too.”

“Do you really want to go in the office to discuss this further, or could we maybe find some place a little more private for this meeting of ours? Somewhere crazy sub-contractors might not interrupt us?” she asked placing small kisses across his face in between her words. His stubble tickling her lips.

“I thought it might be a little presumptuous to just invite you upstairs, but I’m good with having this conversation anywhere you want it. But I also okay with taking this slow, it has taken us a long time to get here. I’m good with taking this slow because it is important to me that we do this right. I haven’t had the best of luck with relationships, but I know I want this to work Robin.”

“Just because we go upstairs to your flat doesn’t mean we have to go fast Cormoran, but at the same time, like you said, it has taken us quite a while to get here and I kind of think we are to the point of no return anyway you look at this. But why don’t we just go upstairs and take this one moment at a time; just see where the night leads.”

“Not sure if you come upstairs with me I’ll be able to let you go.”

“So don’t let me go.” She whispered against his lips. 

After that declaration he couldn’t seem to get the two of them up the remaining stairs to his tiny attic flat fast enough. He really wasn’t sure they would take it any farther than kissing tonight, but the fact that Robin seemed to be on the same page as him was such a relief. He wanted nothing more than to keep her wrapped up in his arms for the rest of his life at the moment. They were barely through the door before she was back to kissing him. His mouth, his face, his neck. 

“Robin, I cannot believe I’m saying this, but I think we need to slow down. It’s not that I don’t love your enthusiasm, because I absolutely do, but are you really ready to take this leap?”

“You’re right,” she said with an exasperated sigh, “I just, I’m afraid if we slow down I won’t live up to expectations.”

“What expectations? And have you ever thought maybe its me who won’t live up to your expectations? Every relationship is going to be different and there will always be a learning curve. And I think we both know neither of us has done very spectacular in the relationship department, me especially. But I would be happy to just fall asleep with you in my arms tonight.”

“You’re really too much sometimes, you know that?” Robin said, a slight smile gracing her face. 

“Not sure what that means, but I’m hoping its good.”

“It is. You just always seem to find the right words to say. Don’t get me wrong there have been plenty of times that you said all the wrong words, but you really know how to find the right ones when it really counts.”

“I know I’m not the best at relating the right words most of the time, but just remember you are the most important person in my life, and right now my only expectation is that I want this relationship to last, and to keep making both of us happy.”

“You do make me happy, even when you’re a grumpy bear of a man to be around, I still want to be the person that makes you smile one of those rare smiles. You are who I imagine by my side in pretty much any scenario, in fact I used to have to stop myself from letting my imagination get away from me, but now I get to live out all those daydreams, so I guess we’ll be okay, right?”


	2. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Robin's 30th birthday.

Waking up in Cormoran’s arms the day after her birthday was like feeling at home for the first time in too many years. She had worried about it feeling awkward, but it was the most natural thing in the world. Everything with Cormoran was so easy. He didn’t expect her to be anything other than who she already was. They had spent the evening in his flat just talking, laughing, and kissing. And now here she was wrapped up in his arms like she had been there forever. 

She took a moment to take him in; his face relaxed and looking years younger than she thought possible. She remembered a time when she didn’t really find him good-looking, but now when she looked at him she noticed how it was his flaws that seemed to make him handsome. And it wasn’t the same type of handsome as Matthew who looked like he belonged on a magazine cover, no it was more about him being comfortable in his own skin. There was something magnetic about him that she was attracted to, and it had taken her a long time to understand that.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that staring is rude?” he grumbled, eyes still closed.

“You act like you don’t stare at my ass whenever I’m bending over,” she replied, running her fingers through his curls. 

“You were not supposed to notice I was doing that.”

“Well, Mr. Strike I suggest you work on being a bit more subtle then,” she said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She was discovering she liked this sleepy yet playful side of her partner, and she hoped there would be many more of these soft and private moments in their immediate future. 

“Speaking of subtle, how do you want to handle your birthday dinner tonight? I have a feeling that Ilsa will have us figured out within moments of seeing us, no matter what we do,” he said, his sleepy eyes looking at her with an adoration she only knew with him.

“So, what you’re saying is you think we should tell her, because of your lack of subtlety when ogling me?” she joked.

“Ilsa’s caught me ogling you plenty of times, but I’m pretty sure I mentioned last night that I wouldn’t be able to let you go. And now that I’ve spent the night kissing you and waking up with you in my arms, I’m pretty sure I’ll have a hard time keeping my hands off you,” he replied pulling her in closer.

“Never took you for a public displays of affection kind of guy,” she said, propping herself up a bit.

“I’m really not, but with you, I’ve been holding myself back from letting you know how I felt for so long, I just don’t want you out of arms reach any time soon,” he said, running his fingers through her hair.

“I don’t mind letting people know if that’s what you’re worried about,” she said, bringing a serious tone back to her voice.

“No, I’m not worried about it, there is just a little part of me that would love to keep our relationship quiet for a while, so we can settle into it. Like I said, Ilsa will have us figured out the moment she sees us, so there really isn’t much use in doing so,” he responded, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “But this is your birthday party and I want you to be happy and having fun, which is really why I asked what you want to do. So, Robin, what do you think? Will you let me be your date for your birthday again?”

“That’s what you really want isn’t it? You want to get to be the guy on my arm at my party,” she responded back to joking.

“It’s always nice when a bloke like me can say his date is the most gorgeous woman in the room,” he said, before kissing her.

His kisses were quickly becoming her favorite addiction. There was just something about them that made her always want another and another. Wrapping her leg around his waist she pressed herself in closer, wanting to get lost in him in every possible way. Seeming to understand her thought process Cormoran helped to pull her closer while grabbing her ass, just proving to her how much he loved that part of her body. 

As their kisses slowed, Robin pulled back a bit to just look at him again, this man that she had started falling in love with long before she was willing to admit it to herself. Caressing his stubbled cheeks she couldn’t help smiling at him. She was beginning to understand his desire to keep her in his arms tonight. If she hadn’t promised Ilsa she could throw the dinner party she would happily stay in bed with Cormoran all day and night. 

“If I let you be my date tonight what time would you be picking me up?” she asked.

“Is there a reason I need to pick you up?”

“Because I need to go back to my flat and get ready. I am not wearing the same dress from last night. Plus, if it is a proper date, you should come pick me up,” she said smiling.

“What time would you like me to pick you up?” he asked, before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Hmmm, maybe around 6:30 since Ilsa wants us all at the restaurant around sevenish.”

“I guess I could let you go long enough to get ready for your own birthday party, and I’ll be there by 6:30 to get you.”

“Good, I look forward to having a date with you tonight.”


	3. Celebration Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's birthday dinner party.

Cormoran had been right that showing up with his arm around Robin to her birthday party would please Ilsa to no end. The squeal of delight she let out almost made him jump in surprise. You’d have thought in that moment that Ilsa was a teenager rather than a grown adult.

“How and when did this happen?” Ilsa asked when she finally got herself under control.

“Ilsa, really?” Cormoran asked his friend. 

“What? You knew that would be the first thing I asked when you showed up together like this.”

“Just last night Ilsa, best birthday present ever,” Robin responded with a smile for Cormoran before he could start growling at Ilsa’s invasiveness. After her admission he seemed to relax a bit. Considering it had been his idea to tell everyone they were together she wasn’t sure where the defensive attitude came from.

“Well, I’m very pleased,” Ilsa said hugging them both.

“Figured there wasn’t much point in keeping it a secret since you would have figured us out the moment we walked through the door,” Strike said gruffly.

“Oh, I don’t know, you two have been staring longingly at each other for so long at this point I’d probably think you were still pining after one another.”

“Now you don’t need to wonder and can stop playing matchmaker,” Robin said with a bright smile.

“This could have happened a lot sooner if you hadn’t balked at me playing matchmaker, you know,” Ilsa pointed out.

“I don’t know about that. I think we both had a few things we each needed to work through first,” Cormoran responded. In fact they probably still had quite a few things to work through, but now they could work through them together.

Once they had made it through Ilsa’s happiness at learning about their relationship, Robin’s birthday dinner proceeded as a wonderful night with friends. Though most of them had asked the same relationship question as Ilsa, they didn’t linger on the subject long when they realized how new it was. 

Cormoran was feeling happy being able to just sit here next to Robin and rub his had along her back in lazy patterns as they chatted with their friends. Robin had even leaned over to kiss his cheek at one point, which brought on a round of sighs from all the women. All in all it was a great night, and he hoped it was only beginning.

As they started walking to the car, arms laden with all of Robin’s gifts, Strike thought he better ask what the plan was for their night and not presume that Robin wanted him to come home with her. 

“I probably should have asked earlier, but what do you want to do tonight? I mean am I dropping you off at home, would you like me to come up, do you want to go back to mine?”

“I was thinking we could go back to yours again if you are okay with that. I mean I know Max knows about us now, but I think I want to keep you to myself for a little while longer, so your flat would be better,” she said, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“That sounds wonderful Robin. I just didn’t want to assume. I want to make sure we are giving each other the space we need if we need it. I don’t want you to think you have to spend every night with me now that we are together.”

“You are worrying too much Cormoran. While my afternoon back at my flat getting ready for dinner was nice, I really don’t want to be away from you just yet. Plus I really loved waking up in your arms this morning. I think I might want to get used to it.”

“I loved waking up with you as well. I guess I just feel so strongly about us and I don’t want to overwhelm you. I haven’t been great with serious relationships since Charlotte and even I’m not sure that counts as a serious relationship either. But I am serious about you and me.”

Robin stopped walking to look at Cormoran more clearly. “I know you are serious about us, and I also know that if you or I need some space we can just say so. But right now with everything so new and wonderful I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can. Especially if the time involves you, me, and a comfortable bed,” she said with a smirk.

“And what exactly are we doing in this comfortable bed?” Cormoran asked with a sly smile as they started walking again. 

“I’ll leave that up to your imagination for now,” she replied.

“That’s probably not the best idea, as I have a great imagination when it comes to scenarios in which I have you in my bed. I’m sure my imagination could also get me into trouble in the office if I let it.”

“I could probably say the same thing about my imagination, but let’s get back to your flat before either of our imaginations runaway with possibilities, because there isn’t much either of us can do while carrying a bunch of packages.”

“You’re right, but now you’ve put the image in my head.”

“And what image is that exactly Mr. Strike?” 

“I’d much rather show you Miss Ellacott.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this prequel to No One Writes Love Letters Anymore! If you haven't started reading it yet, I hope you'll check it out!


End file.
